Стенограммы/Туда и обратно. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Старлайт Глиммер: Это пони из моего города. :Жители деревни: более безумный смех :Старлайт Глиммер: О. Это просто сон. :Старлайт Глиммер: С моим прошлым я не должна ничем управлять! :Принцесса Луна: Они похитили меня и мою сестру! Всё хуже, чем раньше! :Старлайт Глиммер: Крисалис и оборотни вернулись. Они украли всех самых сильных пони в Эквестрии! :Старлайт Глиммер: ...это Торакс. Он изменившийся оборотень. :Дискорд: приглушённо Они забрали Флаттершай? :Трикси: хнычет Кажется, я знаю, где она может быть... : :Дискорд: О, это странно. Мы здесь, замок там, а я точно хотел, чтобы мы были там, а не тут. :Торакс: О, кажется, я могу объяснить... :Дискорд: Что ж. Если не вышло сразу... :Старлайт Глиммер: Может, сначала придумаем план? :Дискорд: дует Что? :Трикси: То есть, решим, что лучше всего делать до того, как этого делать. :Дискорд: смеётся Это очаровательно. Но, в отличие от вас, я могу делать что угодно. :Торакс: Э, вообще-то... :Дискорд: Это мило, но просто потеря времени. У нас есть я. И что нам в таком случае ещё нужно? :Трикси: Может быть, драконекус-маг со второй половиной мозга. :Дискорд: А ты кто такая, напомни? Ты же не остановишь оборотней, вытащив кролика из шляпы. По крайней мере, моя магия на что-то способна. :Торакс: Дело в том, что тут магия... :Дискорд: Например! щёлкает За Флаттершай! Яя! щёлкает :Свинья-пегас: хрюкает :Торакс: Я пытаюсь сказать, что тут работает только магия оборотней. Трон Крисалис вырезан из древнего тёмного камня, который впитывает внешнюю магию так же, как оборотни впитывают любовь. Так она защищает улей. :разряды :Трикси: Старлайт Ну. э, а каком плане ты думала? :Старлайт Глиммер: Без магии я не знаю. Но, кроме нас, никого нет. Так что мы должны что-то придумать. :хлопок :Старлайт Глиммер: Кто-нибудь? Что-нибудь? Эх. Этот трон — если мы проберёмся в улей и уничтожим его, наша магия вернётся? :Торакс: Ага! :Дискорд: Это ужасный план. Как мы сможем добраться до улья? :Трикси: Пойдём пешком. :Дискорд: Так далеко я не ходил целый век! :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: стонут :Дискорд: Ох, не понимаю, почему вы не можете исчезать и появляться, когда вам вздумается! :Трикси: Вот я бы сейчас очень хотела, чтобы ты наконец-то исчез! :Старлайт Глиммер: Отстань от Дискорда. Никто не знал, что мы не сможем использовать магию. :Торакс: Я знал. :Старлайт Глиммер: Если нас разъединят, нам нужен способ понять, что мы те, за кого себя выдаём. :Дискорд: О! Как секретный пароль! Давай я скажу «мы», а ты скажешь «пропали»? Или ты скажешь «спаси», а я скажу... машет :Трикси: Давай мы скажем «недотёпа», а ты скажешь «драконекус»! :Старлайт Глиммер: «Недотёпа драконекус». Мне нравится. :Торакс: Я точно запомню. :Трикси: Ладно. Я рада, что ты пошёл с нами. Мы вряд ли самостоятельно выберемся отсюда. :Торакс: Точно не выберетесь. :трескается :Трикси: Э, а где выход? :Торакс: Это улей оборотней. Он меняется и преображается, как мы, и только мы можем проходить тут. Но для других это полный хаос. :Дискорд: Ну, это средний хаос. Я бы не назвал его «полным». :Дискорд: А моя магия точно вернётся, когда мы уничтожим этот трон? :Старлайт Глиммер: Если Торакс прав, то да. :Дискорд: саркастично Что ж, это обнадёживает. :Трикси: А как мы уничтожим трон, когда найдём его? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я... не знаю. :Трикси: саркастично Это обнадёживает. :шелест :Дискорд: Не думаю, что ты принесла инструменты для разрушения трона вместе с этим дурацким реквизитом. :Трикси: Спрашивает Властелин Хаоса, который не может пройти и минуты без нытья! :Дискорд: Да, но когда трон будет уничтожен, я смогу порвать ткань реальности, чтобы спасти наших друзей, а вот ты так и останешься самовлюблённой, посредственной фокусницей! :Трикси: Самовлюблённой?! Ах ты...! :Старлайт Глиммер: Пре-кра-тите! Я с трудом держу себя в руках, и лучше бы вы оба пытались мне помочь вместо того, чтобы бодаться как бараны! :Дискорд: подавленно Ладно. :Трикси: Как тебе помочь? :Старлайт Глиммер: Не спрашивайте меня! Я даже не смогла дать советы на Фестивале заката, хотя тогда у меня была магия! А сейчас мы трое бесполезны! Хорошо, хоть Торакс знает, куда мы идём. :Торакс: Э, ребята? Похоже, мы заблудились. :Трикси: Ну отлично. Конечно, можно просто сесть тут и ждать, когда оборотни насытятся нашей любовью, или какую гадость они там ещё делают? Скажи, как часто вы чувствуете голод? :Торакс: Я не был голоден с тех пор, как встретил Спайка. А оборотни всегда голодные. Нам всегда не хватает любви. :Трикси: Это просто супер... :Старлайт Глиммер: Но ты вообще теперь не голоден? :Торакс: Э. С тех пор как у меня появились друзья, чувство голода меня покинуло. :Старлайт Глиммер: И тогда у тебя изменились крылья? :Торакс: Видимо, да. :Дискорд: зевает Я бы с удовольствием поболтал о том, кто питается, а кто нет, но эхо мне надо спасать Флаттершай! эхо :шипят :Трикси: приглушённо Ты можешь говорить чуточку тише?! Из-за тебя нас всех поймают! :Дискорд: Эх, ты всё время это говоришь, но я не видел ни одного оборотня, с тех пор как мы сюда попали. :жужжание :Трикси: Что это? :Торакс: Патруль оборотней! :кричит :Торакс: задыхается :Дискорд: Кажется, это тот случай, когда нужен план. :Трикси: Какой план?! У нас нет магии, а мои иллюзии нас не спасут! :Старлайт Глиммер: У тебя есть дымовая шашка? :Трикси: Ты шутишь? :оборотней жужжат : : Ищите кого-то? :кричат : : Это всё, на что вы способны?! смеётся :пуфы :Дискорд: Не особенно красиво или мощно, но эффективно. :Трикси: И на том спасибо. :Старлайт Глиммер: «Недотёпа»... :Трикси и : ...«драконекус»! :трансформации :Дискорд: Эх. Нам точно нужен новый пароль! :Торакс: Это был неплохой план. :Трикси: Но мы так и не знаем, куда нам идти. :Старлайт Глиммер: А может, и знаем. Два оборотня не пошли с другими. :Торакс: Ох! Когда в улей проникает чужак, они защищают королеву! Хе, молодец, Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер: смех :оборотней жужжат :Трикси: Теперь что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы... зайдём. :Торакс: Даже если бы я хотел, мимо стражи не пройти. Нас точно заметят. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нам нужно как-то их отвлечь. :Трикси: Дымовые шашки закончились. :Дискорд: Обычно я'' могу отвлечь лучше кого-либо, но без магии... :'Старлайт Глиммер': Не надо недооценивать себя. :закрываются :'Дискорд': по микрофону Привет, оборотни и оборотнихи! Поверьте: я, как и вы, удивлён, что я тут! Услышав о рое оборотней, я был сам не свой! А потом понял, что это не я, а кто-то из вас. :дробь :рычат :'Дискорд': смех Серьёзно, вы не самая сложная публика, перед которой я выступал. Но вы точно — самая переменчивая! :дробь :'Дискорд': «Переменчивая»? Микрофон работает? по микрофону :рычат :'Дискорд': Что ж, если вы думаете, что можете лучше, пожалуйста, сами! :микрофона :оборотней жужжат :'Трикси': Просто невероятно, что это сработало. :оборотней жужжат :'Дискорд': Как приятно иметь преданных поклонников. Надо вернуться с новым материалом после спасения Флаттершай. :'Флаттершай': хнычет Пожалуйста, помогите! хнычет :'Дискорд': Флаттершай! :'Флаттершай': Дискорд! Я застряла! :'Дискорд': Это точно. Я помогу тебе освободиться. Но... о-о-о-о-о... :'Флаттершай': Но что? :'Дискорд': Но ты явно, явно ''не Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: О. :Дискорд: Только я отделился от группы и тут же встречают ту пони, которой дорожу больше всего? Я чую подставу за километр. :Флаттершай: плачет Нет. Ты прав. Ты не можешь мне доверять, Дискорд. Иди найди других. рыдает Я понимаю! :Дискорд: Ну перестань! :Много Флаттершай: плачут :Флаттершай #1: Наверное, мы все оборотни. Не надо никого из нас спасать. Ведь только одна из нас может быть настоящей Флаттершай. И это будет очень ловкий обман, не правда ли? :Много Флаттершай: плачут :Флаттершай #2: Я настоящая. :Флаттершай #3: Я'' настоящая. :'Флаттершай #4': Я настоящая Флаттершай. :'Торакс': Мы не можем ждать Дискорда. Они видели его и Трикси — скоро замок будет полон охранников. :'Старлайт Глиммер': Но если мы ''разрушим трон Крисалис, он нам понадобится. Если он захочет, он справится со всей армией оборотней, просто чихнув. :Трикси: Наверное, его уже поймали! : : Привет? Коллеги-спасатели? :Торакс: Мы не можем тут оставаться. Нам надо найти трон. : : Оо! Я слышал, как оборотни, которые гнались за мной, сказали, что они знают, где он! :Трикси: «Недотёпа»...? : : Хмм? Ах. Да. смешок Я бываю недотёпой. Теперь пойдёмте за мной. :Старлайт Глиммер: хнычет Вы же поняли, что это не Дискорд? :Трикси: Определённо. : : Сюда! Мы почти на месте! :Торакс: Я знаю эту уловку. Если он говорит идти налево, точно надо идти направо. Он ведёт нас к рою, готовому к атаке! :Трикси: вздыхает Ладно, я разберусь. Вы готовьтесь бежать в другой тоннель. :Старлайт Глиммер: Стой, что?! Трикси, ты не должна! Я не знаю, что делать! Мы уже потеряли Дискорда; я не могу потерять тебя! Без магии я... :Трикси: Старлайт. Ты довела нас сюда только с моими фокусами и глупыми шутками Дискорда. Тебе не нужна магия, чтобы понять, что делать. Я знаю: ты боишься быть лидером — но ты прекрасный лидер! Послушай лучшую подругу. Эй, Дискорд! Хочешь увидеть мой новый фокус? Я назвала его «Поимка оборотня»! Бегите! :трансформации :шипит :шипят :Трикси: нервно Та-да... :кричат :Старлайт Глиммер и Торакс: задыхаются :оборотней жужжат :всплеск :Королева Крисалис: смех Маленькая пони, совсем одна. скрипят О, как мне остановить это смелое спасение? :кричат :шипят :Королева Крисалис: Ну надо же. Единственная ученица Принцессы Дружбы. Честно говоря, я не думала, что тебя стоит заменять на моего дрона. : : напрягается Тебе это с копыт не сойдёт! :Королева Крисалис: Уже сошло. Никто не придёт тебя спасать. Твоя маленькая команда была последней, и осталась только ты. : : Торакс всё ещё там. :Королева Крисалис: Не упоминай этого предателя в моём королевстве! Он поступил глупо, уйдя, и ещё глупее, вернувшись! Когда я его найду, он узнает, что бывает с теми, кто предаёт улей! : : хнычет :Королева Крисалис: Похоже, мне не придётся долго искать, да... : : хнычет :трансформации :Королева Крисалис: Торакс? :шипят :стуки :Старлайт Глиммер: хнычет :звук :Королева Крисалис: Очень умно. Похоже, что Торакс раскрыл тебе секрет моего трона. Нельзя позволять сильным пони использовать магию против меня. Даже с твоей позорной попыткой всех спасти всё пошло по-моему плану. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что за план? Зачем ты это сделала?! :Королева Крисалис: Конечно, чтобы питаться! Заменив самых любимых персонажей в Эквестрии, мои дроны смогут накапливать всю любовь, предназначенную им, и приносить её сюда мне. Все пони будут делать то, что я'' приказываю,— я и мои подданные будем питаться любовью много поколений! смех :шипят :'Старлайт Глиммер': А что если вам это не нужно? :'Королева Крисалис': Глупости! Голод оборотней нельзя утолить! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Именно! Торакс покинул рой в поисках друга. Он ''делится любовью, и теперь ему не надо питаться. Вы не должны всю жизнь испытывать голод! :Королева Крисалис: Ты ничего не знаешь про оборотней и каково быть их королевой! Я'' решаю, что лучше для моих подданных, а не говорящая еда! :'Старлайт Глиммер': Я знаю, каково это править при помощи страха и унижения! И я знаю, каково это хотеть, чтобы все тебя слушались! Но я ошибалась. Настоящий лидер не запрещает подданным быть личностями! Он восхищается их уникальностью и слушает, если кто-то находит лучший путь! :'Королева Крисалис': Единственный путь, который нашёл Торакс,— это предательство своего улья! :магия :'Старлайт Глиммер': Нет! Остановись! :'Королева Крисалис': Как только я выпью из него последнюю каплю любви, то покажу подданным, кто тут ''настоящий лидер! :Торакс: напрягается Я чувствую, как любовь покидает меня...! Я не могу её больше удержать...! :Старлайт Глиммер: Тогда не удерживай! Ты делился любовью, поэтому был другим! Поделись любовью с Крисалис! Отдай ей всю! :взрывы :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот что бывает, когда дарите любовь, а не отнимаете её! :трансформации :бабах! :музыка :Дискорд: Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Я, э, тоже рада видеть тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт? А что случилось? :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы победили оборотней совсем без магии, они нашли нового лидера — и... они вроде как стали хорошими. :Принцесса Луна: Молодец, Старлайт Глиммер. Ты многому научилась после нашей встречи. :двигается :Королева Крисалис: шипит :музыка :Старлайт Глиммер: Когда Искорка и её друзья победили меня, я сбежала и пыталась мстить! Ты не должна этого делать! Стань лидером, которого твои подданные заслуживают. :шелестит :шлёп! :Королева Крисалис: Даже самая страшная месть не сравнится с тем, что я однажды устрою тебе, Старлайт Глиммер! :Принцесса Селестия: Торакс, так как ты стал новым лидером оборотней, я бы хотела обсудить, как можно наладить наши отношения в будущем. Тем не менее, в данный момент нам нужно оставить Королевство оборотней самим оборотням. :Дискорд: Прекрасная идея! Кто готов испить победного чая у Флаттершай?! :Флаттершай: О! Э, все пони? :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то, если ты снова можешь щёлкнуть когтями и послать нас куда угодно, у меня есть вариант получше. :Пати Фэйвор: Э, привет, Старлайт. Что ты тут делаешь? :Дабл Даймонд: Ты так внезапно сбежала — мы подумали, ты не хочешь тут быть. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да... После того как я применила магию, я была неуверена, что мне стоит возглавлять даже конкурс кулинарии. Я боялась, что снова стану такой, какой была. Но я поняла, что иногда нет выбора. Нужно выйти вперёд. И я почувствовала, что справлюсь со всем! Хоть со спасением Эквестрии, хоть с конкурсами на Фестивале заката. Кстати, я знаю, что Фестиваль почти закончен, но я пригласила нескольких своих друзей. Надеюсь, вы не против. :Дабл Даймонд: смеётся Ты шутишь? Конечно, нет! :Старлайт Глиммер: Отлично! А где тут у вас конкурс выпечки? Я так хочу съесть кекс! :Дискорд: Что ж, я снова смогу разрывать ткань реальности. :Трикси: Да, да, да. А я всё ещё самовлюблённая, посредственная фокусница, верно? :Дискорд: Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что пара фокусов были немного выше среднего. Если понадобится хаос в твоём шоу, дай знать. :Трикси: Ха! Когда свиньи полетят! :Дискорд: Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! щёлкает :Свинья-пегас: пищит :Трикси: Аа! Ааааааа! :Радуга Дэш: Кто-нибудь обязательно должен рассказать нам, что мы пропустили. |-| Английская стенограмма = :on My Little Pony :Starlight Glimmer: It's... the ponies from my old village. :Village ponies: deranged laughter :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. :Starlight Glimmer: With my past, I should never be in charge of anything! :Princess Luna: They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! :Starlight Glimmer: Chrysalis and the changelings are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! :Starlight Glimmer: ...this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. :Discord: hushed They took Fluttershy? :Trixie: whimpers I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... :song :Discord: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. :Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— :Discord: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? :Discord: blows A what? :Trixie: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. :Discord: laughs Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything. :Thorax: Uh, actually— :Discord: That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need? :Trixie: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. :Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. :Thorax: The thing about magic here is— :Discord: Like this! snaps For Fluttershy! Yaaah! snaps :Pigasus: oinks :Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe. :fizzles :Trixie: Starlight So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? :Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So some''pony better come up with ''some''thing. :beat :'Starlight Glimmer': Anypony? Anything? Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back? :'Thorax': Uh-huh! :'Discord': Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive? :'Trixie': We walk. :'Discord': I haven't walked that far in a millennia! :'Starlight Glimmer''' and Trixie: groan :Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! :Trixie: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! :Starlight Glimmer: Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic. :Thorax: I did. :Starlight Glimmer: If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are. :Discord: Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say... flails :Trixie: How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"? :Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy draconequus". Works for me. :Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. :Trixie: Okay. I am definitely glad you came. I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you. :Thorax: You definitely wouldn't. :creaking :Trixie: Um, where's the way out? :Thorax: It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings. :Discord: Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total". :Discord: Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy? :Starlight Glimmer: If Thorax is right, then yes. :Discord: sarcastic Well, that's reassuring. :Trixie: And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it? :Starlight Glimmer: I... don't know. :Trixie: sarcastic That's reassuring. :rustling :Discord: I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these useless sideshow props. :Trixie: Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop! :Discord: Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while you'll still be a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist! :Trixie: Self-absorbed?! Why, you...! :Starlight Glimmer: Cut. It. Out! I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you two could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals! :Discord: defeated Okay. :Trixie: How can we help? :Starlight Glimmer: Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I had magic then! And the three of us are as good as useless! At least Thorax knows where we're going. :Thorax: Um, guys? I think we're lost. :Trixie: Oh, great. We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do. How often do you all get hungry? :Thorax: Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike. And changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love. :Trixie: Well, that's just super— :Starlight Glimmer: But you aren't hungry at all now? :Thorax: Huh. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing. :Starlight Glimmer: Is that about the same time your wings changed? :Thorax: I guess so. :Discord: yawns While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding, echoing I have a Fluttershy to save! echoes :hissing :Trixie: hushed Can you please lower your voice?! You're gonna get us all captured! :Discord: Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive. :humming :Trixie: W-What's that? :Thorax: A changeling patrol! :screeches :Thorax: hyperventilating :Discord: This seems like one of those moments where we need a plan. :Trixie: What kind of plan?! We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us! :Starlight Glimmer: Do you have any of your smoke bombs? :Trixie: Are you kidding? :wings buzzing : : Looking for somepony? :screech : : Is that the best you've got?! laughing :poofs :Discord: Not exactly great and powerful, but effective. :Trixie: Hm. I'll take it. :Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy"... :Trixie and : ..."draconequus"! :zap :Discord: Ugh. I really think we need a new code word! :Thorax: That was a pretty good plan. :Trixie: But we still don't know where we're going. :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, we might. Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest. :Thorax: Oh! With an intruder in the hive, they went to protect the queen! Good thinking, Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: laugh :wings buzzing :Trixie: Now what? :Starlight Glimmer: We... go in. :Thorax: Even if I wanted to, there's no way past the guards. We'll be spotted for sure. :Starlight Glimmer: We need some kind of... distraction. :Trixie: I'm fresh out of smoke bombs. :Discord: Normally, I'm the most distracting thing I can think of, but without magic... :Starlight Glimmer: You shouldn't underestimate yourself. :closing :Discord: microphone Hello, changelings and changelettes! Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here! When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings, I was beside myself! Then I realized, it was just one of you. :rimshot :snarl :Discord: laugh But, seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of. But it's definitely the easiest to bug! :rimshot :Discord: "To bug"? Is this thing on? microphone :snarl :Discord: Well, if you think that you can do any better, be my guest! :feedback :wings buzzing :Trixie: It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked. :wings buzzing :Discord: It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans. I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: whimpers Please, help! whimpers :Discord: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Discord! I'm stuck! :Discord: You certainly are. And I should probably help you get free. But... oh-ho-ho-ho-ho... :Fluttershy: But what? :Discord: But you are obviously not Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Oh. :Discord: I mean, I'm separated from the group and just happen to come across the one pony I care most about? I can smell this setup a mile away. :Fluttershy: crying No. You're right. There's no way you should trust me. Just go find the others. wailing I understand! :Discord: Oh, come on! :Fluttershys: crying :Fluttershy #1: We're probably all changelings. You shouldn't rescue any of us. Unless, you think, maybe one of us might be the real Fluttershy. Oh, that certainly would be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it? :Fluttershys: crying :Fluttershy #2: I'm the real one. :Fluttershy #3: I'm the real one. :Fluttershy #4: I'm the real Fluttershy. :Thorax: We can't wait for Discord. Between seeing him and Trixie, the castle will be crawling with guards soon. :Starlight Glimmer: But if we do manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him. He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to. :Trixie: He's probably already been captured! : : Hello? Fellow rescuers? :Thorax: We can't stay here. We gotta find the throne. : : Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is! :Trixie: "Klutzy"...? : : Hmm? Oh. Yeah. chuckling I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me. :Starlight Glimmer: whispering You know that's not Discord, right? :Trixie: Obviously. : : This way! We're almost there! :Thorax: I know this trick. If he says to go left, we should definitely go right. He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack! :Trixie: sighs Okay, I'll handle it. You two just get ready to run into the other tunnel. :Starlight Glimmer: Wait, what?! Trixie, you can't! I won't know what to do! We've already lost Discord; I can't lose you too! Without magic, I— :Trixie: Starlight. You got us this far with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality. You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it! Listen to your best friend. Hey, Discord! Want to see the new trick I've been working on? I call it the "Changeling Catcher"! Run! :zap :hisses :hissing :Trixie: nervously Ta-da... :screech :Starlight Glimmer and Thorax: panting :wings buzzing :splat :Queen Chrysalis: evilly One little pony all by herself. cracking Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue? :screech :hiss :Queen Chrysalis: Well, well, well. The Princess of Friendship's sole pupil. Honestly, I didn't think you were worth replacing with one of my drones. : : strains You won't get away with this! :Queen Chrysalis: I already have. Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you. : : Thorax is still out there. :Queen Chrysalis: Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom! He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive! : : whimpers :Queen Chrysalis: And it seems I don't have far to look, do I... : : whimpers :zap :Queen Chrysalis: Thorax? :hiss :pounding :Starlight Glimmer: whimpers :zap :Queen Chrysalis: Very clever. And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan. :Starlight Glimmer: What plan? Why did you do all this?! :Queen Chrysalis: So I could feed, of course! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as I'' command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations! laughter :hissing :'Starlight Glimmer': What if you didn't have to? :'Queen Chrysalis': Ridiculous! The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied! :'Starlight Glimmer': Exactly! Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He ''shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time! :Queen Chrysalis: You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! I'' decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub! :'Starlight Glimmer': I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way! :'Queen Chrysalis': The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive! :magic :'Starlight Glimmer': No! Stop! :'Queen Chrysalis': Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a ''real leader is! :Thorax: straining I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer...! :Starlight Glimmer: Then don't! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it! :blasts :Starlight Glimmer: This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it! :sounds :kaboom! :music :Discord: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: It's, um, good to see you, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? What happened? :Starlight Glimmer: We defeated the changelings with no magic at all, they found a new leader, and... they're all kinda... good now. :Princess Luna: Well done, Starlight Glimmer. It seems as though you've learned a great deal since we last spoke. :moving :Queen Chrysalis: hissing :music :Starlight Glimmer: When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve. :rustling :smack! :Queen Chrysalis: There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer! :Princess Celestia: Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future. However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings. :Discord: Splendid idea! Now who's ready for some celebratory tea at Fluttershy's?! :Fluttershy: Oh! Uh, every''pony? :'Starlight Glimmer': Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a ''better option. :Party Favor: Uh, hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? :Double Diamond: You left in such a hurry before, we kinda thought you didn't wanna come. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you, I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest. I was afraid I might go back to being the pony I used to be. But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice. You have to step up. And I have changed! I can handle it. Whether that means saving Equestria or helping friends out with the Sunset Festival. Speaking of which, I know the Festival's almost over, but I kinda invited a few of my friends to join. Hope that's okay. :Double Diamond: laughing Are you kidding? Of course! :Starlight Glimmer: Great! Now where's that baking contest? This pony needs a cupcake! :Discord: So I'm able to rip the very fabric of reality again. :Trixie: Yeah, yeah. And I'm still a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist, right? :Discord: Actually, I was going to say a couple of those illusions were slightly above average. If you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know. :Trixie: Ha! When pigs fly! :Discord: Your wish is my command! snaps :Pigasus: squealing :Trixie: Whoa! Whoooooaaaa! :Rainbow Dash: Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed. :credits en:Transcripts/To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон